


To Noise Making (Sing)

by Infamous_society



Series: Wasteland, Baby [8]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Dancing, Drunken Shenanigans, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Inspired by a Hozier Song, M/M, Rohan, Singing, mentions of depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:27:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28831170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infamous_society/pseuds/Infamous_society
Summary: Pippin wishes to see your happiness once moreA journey through Middle Earth alongside its characters accompanied by Hozier songs.
Relationships: Pippin Took/Original Female Character(s), Pippin Took/Reader, Pippin Took/You
Series: Wasteland, Baby [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090121
Kudos: 4





	To Noise Making (Sing)

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone who’s struggling with their mental health rn 
> 
> To Noise Making (Sing) by Hozier

Celebration surrounded you, the shouts of battle replaced with shouts of happiness. Meduseld was filled with people, alcohol and joy - sorrows of war, slaughter and torture briefly forgotten. Most importantly the Fellowship was starting to unite once again, Pippin and Merry found alive in Isenguard. You glanced around the hall from the shadows you stood in, Pippin was on a table dancing and signing. 

Perhaps once you might have been as brash and bold as him, but this endless war lay heavy in your heart. Still he danced and drank without a care in the world, mead and sweat dampening his curls but lightening the sparkle in his eyes. 

Aragorn placed his hand on your shoulder, “Will you not join him?”

You scowled at Aragorn, “Will you not mock me?” 

Glancing around, you had hoped to find respite in Legolas or Gimli but to no avail. Aragorn just grinned at you, passing you another drink. 

Dark days had fallen over the Fellowship, separation, death and hopelessness hung heavy in your hearts. You could not recall the last time you had laughed truly without a wisp of emptiness torturing your mind. But in a crowded hall in Rohan, as you watched Pippin turn and sing, a warmth flooded your chest. 

His eyes locked with yours. You could see the mirth and mischievous in them despite the distance. Jumping off the table, he strode towards you. Laughter sounded behind you, you turned and glared at Aragorn. A hand grabbed yours, spinning you around. Pippin. 

He bowed low, holding his hand out in front of him, “Would you care for a dance?” 

Before you could reply, he started giggling, dragging you into the candlelight. He started singing once again, trying to spin you around, stomping his feet to the beat. A seed of happiness was starting to bloom. 

His curls bounced, eyes of admiration and joy as he gazed at your face, “You said you would dance but yet you do not.” 

You stilled your movements. Pippin paused, confused. In an instant you swept him off his feet, spinning him around off the ground before waltzing across to a table that you unceremoniously dropped him on. For the first time since leaving Rivendell you allowed yourself to laugh. 

Pippin thought he was in the Shire on a summer’s day, food and pipeweed by his side. Your laughter was a pure expression of joy, you did not seem tainted by the evil you fought, instead you seemed happy to be alive. He was entranced, you had bewitched him with your delight. 

“Will you not dance with me again?” Pippin asked you, beckoning you to join him on the table. 

Reluctance initially flickered on your face, perhaps you had laughed but you were not prepared to sing. You had not sung since your lament for Boromir, when you thought you had lost Pippin too. 

But the shouts of the people in the hall filled your ears - they were giddy and encouraging. A drink was passed in to your hand, sloshing slightly on to your clothes. You smiled. 

Stepping on to the table, your shoes scuffed against the edge of the wood. Like you used to before this darkness cast its shadow over you. 

Your feet began moving to the rhythm of the song, the chant of hedonism that flowed from the warriors’ tongues. Pippin linked your arms as you crouched down, trying to dance successfully with each other. In his warm gaze, you finally felt happiness once again. 

Placing your empty mug to the side, you slowly began to stand again. Silence whispered through the hall. Your voice rang out, a bird harking the first ray of sunshine in spring. 

Wrong words spewed out of your mouth, out of tune and tempo. But Pippin joined in, his voice merging with yours. People sang and cheered alongside you, dancing and drinking. 

A trance had fallen over you, the people had faded away - only Pippin remained true and bright in your vision. He had rediscovered your ability to love, you found yourself enamoured with both him and life. 

Sauron could not defeat you. You had joy and love on your side. You would not die until you experienced all of Pippin’s affection, celebrations ringing out around you. This darkness within you and outside you would not win. 

Kneeling on the table, your voice faltered slightly. Gazing at Pippin, his dancing slowed. You had both stopped, alcohol and desire drawing you closer. 

People cheered and sang. 

Your lips touched his. 

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: I named my cat Pippin after a certain Peregrin Took


End file.
